Magic, Parallel Universe, and Survey Forms!
by Midnight Bunnii
Summary: Living in a very boring life that is consisted of nagging and whatnot, A girl, Anastasia wanted some thrill so off she goes into the world of mafia and fiasco with babies!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so before you start to read and bitch around and about, yes, I play LoL and if you play LoL with, of course pleasing personality, please do contact me. I am currently lacking playmates. Some of the scenes in this story is inspired by my life. Yes. By my high school arc and I'm currently looking for a college course...and university. Anyways, I always appreciate comments! Trust me I'm easily flattered.

Please enjoy this piece of shit that was made by me.

PEACE OUT!

* * *

After a tiring day of school, a girl is currently lazing around inside her room. Her laptop in her right and bags of chips in the left, she's currently playing League of Legends.

'Fuckin' bitch! You're not even helping me and how dare you call me noob, _NOOB. _Fuck you very much asshole!'

Raging while playing as a level one Amumu is quite a bad idea when battling against the five enemy champions.

_'You have been slain.'_

She twitched as the rude ass comments flooded in. Well, of course she's a very '_gentle_' and '_patient_' person so she ignored the comments. At last, after 30 agonizing minutes of playing, they won. And she's on level 6! how great is that? A knock came shortly after she clicked the continue button.

'yeah? What?'

'dinner time.'

She rolled her eyes and clicked on the play again button.

'Nah, I'm full mom!'

Thinking that the answer she gave would do the trick, she played again but to her surprise, her mother barged in her room looking like she's going to murder somebody and that somebody is her.

'_holy shit!'_

' .DOWNSTAIRS.'

'o-okay!'

She made a mad dash for the kitchen and sat beside her grand mother. Once her mother sat down, she reached for the food and to her surprise(not), her grand mother slapped her hand away.

'Pray first then eat.'

'How 'bout no?'

She reached for the curry and successfully grabbed the biggest slice of potato and the biggest part of the chicken. She started scarfing down the food while her grand mother looked at her way.

'Disgraceful! That's the reason why nobody wants to be your friend! You're too disrespectful!'

She rolled her eyes and sigh before eating again. That topic is always present every time they are eating.

'yeah? Well, they should accept me for who I am!'

She answered with her mouth full which made her grand mother fume even more. I mean, she's too absorbed in her own little world of perfection and sophistication. She may be the smartest but ask her to 'play nice' with other people and she will say everything bad about the person bluntly saying that they should accept who they are. Seriously?

'Enough. We're eating right now. No body should fight in front of the food. Lord God gave these to us and the only thing we can do is shut the hell up and eat peacefully. Mom! Stop it. I know that my daughter is dumb, disrespectful and lazy not to mention she's very annoying and no-good. No need to rub it on my face.'

'_way to go mom._' she thought bitterly as she finished her food. She didn't even bother to fix her plate and place it on the sink. She just walked away from the table and locked herself in her room. She played and played until it's time to sleep. The very next day, she woke up early and went to school not even bothering to say goodbye to her mother and grand mother. Of course she went to school after she ate and took a bath. Who would go to their school without taking a bath and eating? Anyways, she headed for her classroom and plopped down while looking around for her friends. Luckily she found a friend that is in their little 'cult' or as they call it 'Yacult'*.

'Hey! Amber! Have you seen the sassy black woman? And out goddess?'

'I didn't see the goddess but I saw the sassy black woman at the other classroom. The one beside us.'

'Ah, so she's hanging out there again?'

Another cult member appeared and it's her grade school friend, Lewis. The two of them, meaning Amber and Lewis chatted away about the sassy black woman. She's not really black. She's just as sassy as them.

'Yeah. That bitch is quite...an air head. The classroom adviser of that class is glaring daggers at her.'

'Oh? You noticed that too?'

'Yeah! Good thing that teacher is not our physics teacher no?'

'Yeah! Or else she would nail her in her seat and she wouldn't let her in that classroom ever again.'

The two chatted about the dangers of wondering inside other classrooms while our little heroine let her mind wonder. '_What's so fucking great about that bitch in that class? Oh for fuck's sake she's a fucking attention whore! Not to mention that everybody is fucking amazed by her looks.' _she thought bitterly while she looked outside the window near her. _'Not to mention she's fucking fake and rude! I mean, who gets mad at somebody for something stupid? Feh. Basically her. That god damned bitch! Her fucking family problems doesn't make her fucking special and neither does her short temper! Why?! Why is everybody fascinated by her? are they too blinded by her looks?' _her thoughts continued like that until her friend, Georgina, the sassy black woman walked in. That fucking air head.

'Hey! Oi! Annie! 'sup!'

Georgina greeted her enthusiastically while waving in front of her not even recognizing the demonic aura coming from Anastasia, the heroine of this story. Once Anastasia snapped out of it, she saw Georgina her mood worsen and the whole classroom became dark and cold. Even the grim ripper would be chillin' in the room drinking some booze while playing cards with the devil and some other ghosts.

'Eh? It's almost summer but it's cold in here! Ahahaha! The temperature is crazy no?'

There were faces that screamed '_holy fucking shit! Are you shitting me?_' or '_Oh my fucking god! Please! Remove her from her current spot! She will face the wrath of the weird girl!_' and many other kinds of faces that are laughable if Anastasia is not in her current mood. Good thing the goddess of the cult walked in.

''Sup peasants and Cleanliness committee featuring Harris and Frederick!'

There were choruses of his and hellos from everybody and a grunt from Anastasia. Cornelia, the goddess walked towards her seat, in front of Anastasia ans sat down facing Anastasia.

'Ya know, Annie suits you. _Annie the dark child._'

'Ya know, I can't use Annie anymore. Cuz the options for the v.s. AI changed when I became level 6.'

'it's okay! You'll meet other strong champions!'

'but I only want Ahri and Annie!'

'Hush child, it's okay!'

The two chatted about League of Legends being the only girls in the classroom playing LoL. Of course there are random chats with the boys about it but that was very short. Once the teacher walked in, everybody brought out their textbooks and read the topic the teacher is talking about but definitely not the cult. They were drawing, writing to each other, reading novels, you know. Stuff other than studying. That continued until it's time for the last subject which is quite boring. I mean you're one hour away from freedom and this bitch in front is still blabbering about some shit that nobody is interested in. The cult being the cult were now excited to go home and once the bell rang, everybody made a mad dash towards the door like there is an ultra super mega hot models outside the campus and they will be able to take those models home. Of course the little cult was left there while the teacher also made a mad dash towards the faculty room to go home. The cult cleaned the classroom while the bitch that Anastasia loathes is currently outside being a bitch and all. Rolling her eyes and huffing every now and then.

''ey guys! I think we should search for the 'coin for a cause' cuz we all totally don't have ours yet.'

'Annie, are you saying that we will...'

'yes, goddess we will loot!'

there was a chorus of oh yeahs and hell fucking yeahs from her friends inside the cult. They all started when the other students went home. There were look outs for teachers and guards while there are others who will pick the locks of the lockers and there are the others who will get the loot and distribute it equally. They were finished after thirty minutes of picking locks, looting and dividing the money amongst themselves. Well, the bitch being the bitch walked away after Georgina said the looting plan.

'Aww, Amanda got mad at me for making her wait!'

her eyes started to water while looking Anastasia who twitch in annoyance and once again released a demonic aura. '_This bitch! We've known each other better than that bitch ass mother fucker and YOU value her more than me? Seriously? This god damn bitch_' She sighed and walked away after saying something.

'Oh please, she's a bitch and you know it. She'll be fine tomorrow.'

Anyway, they all got home at around 5:30 in the afternoon. Of course Anastasia being Anastasia, she went out after she got home and changed her school uniform. She went to the convenient store to buy more chocolate and chips. She paid the chocolate and chips and walked out of the convenient store. She passed by an alley way and saw a man. A beggar to be exact, asking for food. She looked at her food and grabbed the only healthy food she have. Her meat bun. She gave it to the beggar and walked away only to be stopped by the voice of the beggar.

'You, kind child. Come here.'

She walked towards the beggar who gave her a piece of paper.

'uh..what's this?'

'that's a contract. I am God and that contract will be your ticket to the other world.'

'Yeah right, Oh well, thanks for the paper anyways!'

She walked away form the man and went home. Good thing nobody is there at the house so she stocked up her room. She sat down on her bed and read the paper. It looks like a survey form with essay answers. There were blanks for the name, age, gender and whatnot. She started to fill up the information. There were all sorts of questions like 'if you wanted to be reborn in another dimension, which dimension would it be in?' or 'any siblings in that world?' and other kinds of questions about your dream parallel world and the last were boxes that was destined to be checked. Anastasia checked the reborn box and reviewed her answers.

'Okay. So, I'm Anastasia Elizabeth Ash, I'm 16 and a proud female, I want to be reborn in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Universe as a rich, smart and powerful girl that knows magic and the dark arts and a childhood friend of Tsunayoshi Sawada, I want to still have my memories, and of course I want to have a perfect life. That should do.'

She hid the piece of paper in her top drawer and slept first cuz she will play LoL all night.


	2. Chapter 2

What up. This chapter is inspired by my magical incense

Anyways, Anastasia wrote some shitty stuff in her survey form so she got her shitty stuff.

1. She asked to be like 'Alice in Wonderland'but with the weapons from 'Alice: Madness Returns'

2. Her dad died without them knowing how the fuck he died.

3. she didn't grow up until the time that Sawada Tsunayoshi was born so basically, she's the same age as him cuz she totally asked to meet the arcobaleno before the curse but she also wanted to have the same age as Tsuna.

4. She became the unofficial niece of the arocbaleno due to her cuteness and her ways of bending people to her will just like Reborn. Actually, they decided to take care of the brat cuz she's like them. When I say she's like them, her attitude is a mix of all of their attitude along with her own attitude.

5. She have vibrant green eyes and black hair that goes up to her lower back.

Message me if you need more explaining! (o u o)

* * *

'HOLY SHIT YES! WE FUCKIN' WON! And I have 13 kills! Oh yeah!'

Anastasia danced around while she's illuminated by the light from her laptop. She remembered the contract thing that looks like a survey form and grabbed it. It can't be real I mean, nobody ever went into a different dimension...that she know of. Except for fan fictions of course. But that doesn't mean that those stories were true. Anyways, Anastasia just sighed and tossed the paper somewhere she don't know and probably doesn't even care where ever that piece of paper went. She went down and grabbed some water when she heard a crash. '_holy shit what's that?_' she tought as she grabbed the nearest knife that resembles the vorpal blade from Alice: Madness Returns. Of course she doesn't even know how to use it properly but after playing AMR, she is quite knowledgeable about the thing. She saw a shadow and threw a porcelain plate like a fucking frisbee and it hit the intruder square on th forehead and that knocked the intruder out. She did the wrong thing and went towards the knocked out thing we call intruder. Of course she looked at the man's face and the dude looks like Romario. As in Dino's bodyguard.

'holy shit! I think I killed a Romario look-a-like!'

She looked out of the window only to see Dino's men waiting outside with, of course Dino , It's getting quite boring so, Anastasia decided to prank opened the door slowly in a creepy manner without them seeing her. As Dino stepped in the house, the door slammed shut and the lights opened. He was so shocked when he activated a trap. There were flying plates and silverware towards him which made him cry like a girl.

'dude be like crying like a sissy. Hey! Man up!'

And she threw him some shards of glass. She would be in trouble for the damage. Especially for the mahogany set. Damn.

'S-STOP! I'M JUST LOOKING FOR SOMEBODY!'

She stopped throwing things at the Italian intruder who is currently shivering in the middle of the room. She jumped off the fridge and walked towards the blonde Italian mafioso but there was this intense ringing from somewhere which made her jump and wake up.

'stupid alarm clock.'

She threw the alarm clock away while she got prepared for another dreaded day for school. '_so it was just a dream. God damn I was **so** bad ass._' she thought while she was putting on her uniform. She went down and ate some pop tarts and a bowl of cereal. She went out and walked towards her school. She was greeted by her fairly large group of friends who were smiling at her or waving at her. She's quite popular but not in a good way. She's always the target of insults and...stuff like that. She learned to not care anymore so she walked like she didn't notice the damned bitches around her. A friend greeted her with a '_sup_' or something else along the lines of asking a friend about their damn day.

'Oh you know, same shit different day.'

'yeah, I can totally relate to that brah.'

They chatted until she walked into her class. It was like yesterday. Everything that happened yesterday still happened today. It's getting quite boring for her I mean, same shit, same fucking faces, same voices, every single thing is the same. It continued to be like that until she got home earlier than usual. Once she entered the house, what she saw shocked her. Her father came home after some years of going _missing_. He noticed her and hugged her after he dropped the porcelain things he was holding.

'my favorite girl! How are ye?'

'same old, same old.'

'I miss you so much! It's quite lonely in heaven!'

'_wait_. Hold up. Heaven? As in...Heaven, the eternal place for peace and angels?'

'yes!'

'so, you're dead?'

Her dad nodded enthusiastically at her while she sighed.

'if you're dead, how can you touch me?'

'God let me see you to take the contract thing he gave you?'

'wha- the survey form thing?'

'yes!'

She sighed and went to her room to look for the paper. Of course her dad helped her look for it until his dad saw it under the little pile of garbage. Her dad sighed and told her he found it.

'so, watcha gonna do with that?'

'I'll put a stamp on it!'

'huh?'

So her dad put a stamp on it and a door bell of sort was heard.

'Have fun my cute daughter!'

'Like hell I will-'

Her sentence was cut off when a portal opened under her. She fell deep deep down like Alice. Once she finished the tunnel of sort, she fell on a giant fluffy bush of sort. But one thing is for sure. That ain't cotton candy.

'Holy shit, what's this?'

'It's called 'Wonderland', Alice'

A cat spoke. Presumably a Cheshire cat with black and violet fur.

'where's the exit?'

'you can make one dear.'

She rose an eyebrow but imagined a door that is shaped like the back of a throne. The one you rest your back on, yeah. That thing. Anyways, there appeared a door of sort leading to the outside world. She stepped out and all of the people who's currently there looked at her.

'Uh...hi?'

There in front of her sat seven adults who are all looking at her. A minute passed as they all looked at each other until the one sporting a fedora brought out a gun and started shooting at her with incredible speed. She dodged all of the bullets until the blonde man sporting a military jacket brought our his rifle. He also started shooting at her which made her dodge more. '_wow, my body feels lighter than usual._'she thought while dodging the bullets. She saw her reflection which made her scream bloody murder.

'why am I in a child's body?!'

She panicked around and summoned her door again and went inside the door. Of course when she screamed bloody murder, Luce who was outside tending to her plants heard it and went towards the place of commotion.

'what's happening?'

'_Nothing_' was the quick reply of the two who aimed at the child. Of course the portal appeared again and out came the child.

'Nothing my arse! You two aimed at me with your guns! Aren't you too old to tell lies?'

'Well, aren't you too young to say '_arse_'?'

'I'm 16!'

'you look like a 2 year old brat to me.'

Her eyebrow twitched and of course she started throwing the stuff in her pocket at the two men with guns. Well, more like at the blonde because the man wearing a fedora have this green shield. Of course she's having a hissy fit. It's quite cute for the others except for the blonde male who's getting hit by things like tea cups and saucers which made the girl with blue hair smirk I mean a grown up is beaten up by a toddler that claims to be 16.

'Anybody! Help me, kora!'

'That's your problem.'

They all nonchalantly answered him while casually doing their stuff. The male wearing a helmet was laughing and saying something about revenge. The hissy fit continued until Luce hugged her.

'You're so cute!'

'ah, thank you lady.'

'say, where are your parents?'

'My father is dead and my mother is somewhere far far away. They both left when they saw this thing called '_portal_' like the one I went through.'

Luce nodded in understanding while the others glanced at the badly beaten up blonde man. The toddler jumped out of the pregnant woman's grasp and went towards the beaten up adult and brought out a vial with a blue liquid inside and proceeded to climb up until his shoulder and she poured the liquid on his head.

'There. That will do the trick! You're just unlucky that you're the one who felt the wrath of a child with magical pockets'

She jumped off and proceeded to get a pen and paper from her pockets and scribbled something on it.

'Here's the total amount of the damage. Those saucers and cups are all from China so in simpler terms, those are quite expensive and _YOU_ have to pay for those broken saucers and cups. Got it?'

'You're the one who threw them, kora!'

'hush now and pay for the damage. Be happy that I didn't add the healing liquid I poured on your blonde head. That liquid costs a fortune. Your body and soul isn't even enough to pay for it'

When he looked at the paper he was so shocked to see the price. Twenty million. Fucking twenty million for the saucers and cups that was thrown at him and that didn't even include the vial that the toddler is talking about. Of course the other adults in the room have this amused faces while the adult wearing a helmet was laughing his ass off. The adult sporting a fedora smirked is usual smirk which was noticed by the child.

'What are you smirking at? This is business.'

'What's your name.'

'A cat called me Alice but as long as I can remember, my name is Anastasia Elizabeth. I forgot my surname but I bet that isn't important.'

She waved her hand dismissively at the thought of her surname. She's definitely marked as cute devil by these adults and the fedora wearing man decided on his own to take in this child as his adopted niece. *After the fiasco, the toddler lived with the arcobaleno and always having sparring sessions and training from all of them. After quite some time, they noticed that the toddler doesn't even grow up. She still looks like a fucking 2 year old.

'Oh that. Well, I'm not yet born around these times. I'm just a fragment of time which malfunctioned and to make up to it's mistake, I'm frozen in time. But if you stepped inside the portal, I'm a 16 year old like what I've been telling you from the start.'

That statement made quite a ruckus. A hell lot of ruckus. Well, anarchy is the best way to describe it. How bad is that? **HELLA**.

* * *

* okay, so this asterisk means that after all of the commotion that happened, they as in the Arcobaleno decided to adopt the cute little devil named Anastasia Elizabeth and her special case.


	3. Chapter 3

What up candy munching-germ infested friends! I bring you another update!

So this is the chapter that went fast forward to the current year when the wimpy Sawada's awesome mother, Nana Sawada got the flyer from Reborn.

Let me explain Anastasia's power.

1. She can make portals appear from one place to another.

2. She practice the arts of magic so don't be surprised if you read something magical from here onward.

3. She's quite fond of her aunts and uncles.

4. She's friends with Yuni/Uni.

ASK ME IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY THING~! I'll be happy to explain!

* * *

'But I don't wanna!'

'c'mon! Just for today, kora!'

'No! Help! Colonello Is harrasing me again! Save me!'

Colonello is currently forcing the toddler to wear an outfit similar to his but it's black and hot pink. Why you ask? Well, they're going out today! Going out to go to Mafia Land. Everybody is preparing for the trip to Mafia Land. A day of swim and fun! Not. The two are currently running around the place the adult forcing her to wear the outfit her personally choose for her while the toddler running for her life. Luckily, she found the others just in time and went towards Lal for protection.

'What are you doing, Colonello?'

'Nothing, kora!'

'He's forcing me to wear something I don't want!'

'Colonello...'

'I swear I wasn't, kora!'

He was internally crying. I mean, he loved the adorable child even if the said toddler almost sent into a concussion when they first met. He was just jealous of Reborn because the said toddler only wears the clothes Reborn gave her or the oriental clothes Fon gave her. Not to mention that the toddler loves Skull like a big brother, Luce like a mother, Reborn and Fon like the best uncle, Checker-face and Viper like an uncle, and Lal as an aunt. And him? He's at the bottom of her favorite list and maybe he's not even there. When they boarded the cruise ship, the toddler immediately went with him to his surprise.

'Don't flatter your self. I-I'm just too tired to walk around with the others.'

'whatever you say, kora'

He carried her up and went to his room and placed her on his bed while he fix his stuff. The toddler followed him with her enchanting vibrant green orbs while he paces around and about. She laid there and stared up the ceiling and then yawned.

'Nello, I'm going to sleep here tonight.'

She demanded while rolling around the bed looking for the right spot for sleep. Of course the said male smiled at that and beamed at her which made her gave him the '_what-the-fuck-dude?_' face.

'The hell is that face? You look like you're possessed by a baby that's trying to be cute or a puppy that is begging for food.'

She shook her head and muttered about '_psycho Blondie_' or something of that sort. He smiled brighter and tackled her.

'Gyaa! what are you doing?!'

'You're so cute, kora!'

'Of course I know that!'

He hugged her while she also hugged him. He felt like a father that day. They both slept peacefully but of course Reborn snapped some pictures for black mailing purposes. The two woke up at dinnertime when almost all of the arcobaleno panicked when they didn't see the cute child that they love so much and they also noticed that the blonde rifle wielding idiot is also gone. When they checked the blonde's room, they saw the cutest thing ever. The two is cuddled together and they are both sleeping peacefully. That faded out their worries away but not the rage. I mean, how dare he sleep first with the cutest family they have. They woke him up with their demonic auras which made him whimper like the wimp he currently is. Even Luce and Fon is eerily calm. Too calm of the situation. He was busy whimpering to notice the stirring toddler.

'What's up? Huh? Oh hi guys! Is it dinnertime?'

She tilted her head to the side which made her cuter especially with her unruly hair and her whole '_I-just-woke-up-and-I'm-so-cute-so-you-better-give-me-breakfast_' look made them drop Colonello and bring her to the dining hall with her dragging Colonello.

'C'mon Nello! We're gonna eat walk faster!'

'alright, kora'

He carried the toddler to the dining hall and they all ate in silence. Why you ask? Well, the other adults heard the nickname that the toddler used to call Colonello. They were intensely looking at him while he nervously eat.

'I'm going to get more water for me.'

'and get my espresso.'

'Fine. _Any_ other orders?'

'wine.'

'okay.'

And with that the toddler went on her merry way towards the kind lady at the beverage section. Meanwhile the others are staring intently at Colonello while he fidget under their intense gaze.

'What did you do to Annie? Did you bribe her?'

'w-what?! No! She called me that on her own, kora!'

They were still staring intently when the toddler came back with her water and the espresso and a waiter with the wine the others want.

'I'm back. Here's your espresso and there's your wine.'

She sat down on her chair again which consists of 4 layers of fluffy foams and a normal chair. She demanded for that. Why? Well, she hated the high chairs that the other babies uses. Who knows if that thing is clean? I mean, have you seen the babies? They drool and they have snoot. Not to mention that they can't control their potty needs. Anyways, the mentioned toddler ate her dessert in silence while the others are drinking their wine, espresso or anything that they want to drink. As the day progresses, at last, they've arrived at Mafia Land. They checked in and of course went to train the toddler to swim. Near the whirlpools.

'So basically, you're telling me to jump off and swim?'

'yes.'

'okay.'

And with that she jumped off and swam. Of course, she made it and after some day of fun, they need to go back to their own places. She of course went with Reborn so off she go with the Vongola but of course, she never forgets to visit other arcobaleno whenever she got the time. Soon, the curse came and her tall uncle Reborn became a toddler. Just like her.

'Hah! You're not taller than me anymore!'

And she was dodging bullets that rained her way. Of course she always visit the others especially Mammon. Or Viper. Why? Well, the people that surrounds him are _very_ entertaining. Plus, the Xanxus dude is quite the lady killer. Actually, there are three lady killers in that place including Xanxus and you, my dear definitely know who they are. Anyways, After some years, Reborn got a mission form the ninth to train the next Vongola boss. A wimp named Sawada Tsunayoshi and at last, the toddler grew up. She's currently the same age as the Sawada kid.

'Hey, uncle Reborn, is it me or are you smaller?'

that made the bullets rain on the girl again who was now laughing like a maniac that made the others in the Vongola base look at her weirdly.

'You will stay here until I call you to Japan.'

'as if I'll go there with you! I'm going to go to uncle Fon first! Then I'm going to visit uncle Mammon then uncle Verde, then uncle Nello! I'm done visiting aunt Lal and aunt Luce's descendant Yuni anyways.'

The fedora sporting baby chuckled and tipped his fedora. He went on his merry way to Japan while his niece was left in Italy. Of course, she's the cute girl that nobody can resist so she went pestering Sawada Iemitsu about his son.

'Is he cute?'

'He's super cute!'

'Oh? Is he kind?'

'He's the kindest child you'll ever see!

'hm...thanks for the information!'

She skipped out of the man's office and opened her portal to go to Fon and visit him. Once she opened a portal in China, she saw a cute Chinese girl.

'uncle Fon! A new student of yours?'

'yes.'

The cute toddler bowed at her and she giggled and greeted her in Mandarin. In the end, she was joined in a sparring session and she said goodbye before visiting Mammon. She spent some time with the Varia until she have to leave. After that, she visited her uncle Verde who was finishing some experiment. After that, she visited her uncle Nello who is currently in Mafia Land.

'Did your brain reverted to a toddler's brain too? Seriously? An amusement park?'

'Shut up, kora!'

The girl just scoffed and hugged her uncle Nello and of course they both had fun that day. They went all around Mafia Land and did some swimming between whirlpools. Just for fun. Of course she slept there with her uncle. And as she woke up the next day, she bid goodby to her uncle Nello cuz she needs to go back to the Vongola base.

'Make sure to visit again, kora'

'Oh I will alright. It's fun teasing you and uncle Reborn anyways. Don't let the sun fry your brain! It might get smaller than before!'

'Get back here you brat, kora!'

And they chased each other all around the perimeter of Mafia Land. Until the sun sets and she really have to go back. I mean, she got tons of messages from everybody at the base. The ninth even called her to go back before dinnertime! So of course she bid farewell to her uncle and went back to the base only to see the others.

'Oh! What 'up?'

'where did you go the whole day?'

'u-uh...'

'and how the hell did you get to the arcobaleno's locations that fast? You got hella ton of explaining to do young lady.'

'er...I'm gonna...explain...NOT! HEEEEELP!'

And she dashed away while shrieking with everybody following her yelling for her to stop. What a fun way to end her day.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! so this is set after Gokudera, Haru, and Yamamoto are...friends with your dear little lion cub/awkward duck, Tsuna.

* * *

After some weeks in the Vongola base without any entertainment and traveling, she decided to go after her uncle Reborn but she couldn't. Why? Well, he didn't even call her to help him out. She needed a very perfect way to get to Japan and that will be something connected to being famous. A cute teen idol will do and she wants it. Well of course, Anastasia is a very...tenacious girl and when she wants to be an idol, she will be one.

'EH?! You're going to be an idol in Japan?!'

'correction, I'm going to be an idol WORLDWIDE. But Japan sounds nice...'

Everybody who heard her sweat-dropped. She always make decisions without thinking it over. She's quite handful but she can handle herself so they just shrugged. Well, of course she went to Japan but of course she didn't inform her dear uncle Reborn. She went to Tokyo and to the many talent agencies and to her luck, she got accepted the second she stepped in the agency. She's now Ibari Miku and of course being a cute girl, she sold ten thousand record albums and counting. Of course there were interviews like this one currently.

'Miku-chan! Is it true that you will hold surprise concerts in Tokyo?!'

A paparazzi asked while she was exiting her agency's door with her bodyguards.

'Ah! Why, yes that's true so listen up Tokyo! I'll be visiting a town but, you should help me decide! My company will be posting a poll online! I'll be waiting for your answers!'

And with that, she just went in her limousine and drive through the busy streets of Tokyo. Inside, she lounged while holding her phone.

'This would be exciting!'

She giggled and smiled mischievously while the driver drove towards her condo. Meanwhile, in Namimori, precisely in the Sawada household, there lounge Miura Haru shining brightly and giggling about the surprise concert that the famous idol, Ibari Miku will be holding.

'Haru hopes that Miku-chan choose Namimori!'

While the girl was giggling, Reborn had this amused glint in his eyes. Of course, his lover, Bianchi is familiar with his niece.

'Reborn, isn't that...'

'Yes. It's her.'

'She's so cute!'

Reborn tilted his fedora. He knows his niece's plans too well. Of course, Gokudera Hayato suddenly remembered a girl called Anastasia Elizabeth in Italy that kicked his face when he was younger when he saw the idol on the news.

'Oh my! I hope she will hold her concert here!'

Nana Sawada smiled as she cooked in the kitchen. Tsuna let out a surprised cry. I mean, that's his mom and his mom is also hoping that this girl, the new and famous idol, Ibari Miku, to hold her concert in Namimori. That's quite a news.

'E-Eh?! Mama is also hoping for it to happen?! Who is she anyway?!'

That statement brought shock to Haru's face.

'You don't know her? She's just new but her voice is very angelic. When you listen to her voice it's like all of the angels were singing up in heaven! And I also thinks that Miku-chan have a great fashion sense!'

By now, the girl is grinning from ear to ear as she fan-girl about this idol. Later that night, All of the fan-boys and fan-girls if the teen idol logged in to her company's website and entered their entries. Of course, the idol herself hacked the site and limited the votes for the other towns except for Namimori and she even entered some entries in that town so, by the time the dawn broke into the horizon, she smiled her signature smile and stretched.

'Be prepared for my grand entrance, uncle Reborn!'

And she went to her bed to sleep. Meanwhile the news broke out that Namimori won and of course everybody is gushing about it. Almost everybody. Except the skylark and the little group of Tsuna. Of course, they have more problems aside from attending a concert of a probably annoying girl. Once they entered the school grounds, Kyoko smiled brightly at Tsuna which made him melt. By the looks of it, shes so happy she could unleash her arsenal of pink flowers and sparkles and kill you using them. Believe me those things are deadly especially when they rain on you. Anyways, she seemed so happy and what's this? Kurokawa Hana is not scowling? Well, shit's getting real here.

'Good morning Tsuna!'

'A-Ah! Good morning Kyoko-chan!'

'You're going with us right?'

'E-Eh? Going where?'

'To Miku-chan's concert! Where else?'

'_to a double date_' was an obvious answer but, that could work! Eventually, Reborn popped out of his hideouts and kicked his head which made him yelp.

'R-Reborn! That hurts!'

'Go with her to the concert. That will be your chance.'

He blink in surprise. Reborn is extremely friendly today. Something's wrong but, better grab the opportunity right? Tsuna agreed but he forgot about the tickets or who the fuck would buy those. Tickets to the idol's concerts are quite expensive not to mention that he will also bring his whole '_family_'(of course, Dino and family included) with him. Of course he Google-ed the price of the tickets and it roughly costs twenty thousand yen. Holy fucking shit it's THAT expensive? he was panicking until the doorbell rang. Mama was out with Ipin, Fuuta and Lambo to shop for food and other stuff they need so he went down and when he opened the door, he saw a man wearing a normal beach tourist's outfit and shades.

'U-uh yes?'

'Ah! Hello boy! Are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?'

'yes...uh..why?'

'Congratulations! You just won tickets to Ibari Miku's concert tomorrow! Here's your prize!'

The odd male gave the awkward duck we call Tsuna, an invitation of sort that is colored black and maroon with the mentioned idol's perfect signature scrawled at the top of it.

'Be sure to include all of your friends boy! Just show that to the bodyguards and they will lead you to your seats! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Adieu!'

The weird male waved and walked away. Tsuna walked inside his home and went to his room. Surprisingly, Reborn was nowhere to be seen so he just read some manga enjoying his '_alone_' time. Meanwhile outside, the weird looking man turned to a corner and when he's positive that the coast is clear, he snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke engulfed him. When the smoke vanished, Ibari Miku stood there smiling widely.

'You have a lot of explaining to do, Annie.'

'Ah! Uncle Reborn! Watcha doin'?'

Reborn whacked his niece with his Leon-hammer which she barely dodged. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

'I got bored! Plus, they didn't object so here I am!'

'brat.'

'At least I'm taller than you!'

bullets once again rained on her while she just danced under it. Well, it looks like she's dancing. Once the bullets stopped raining, she huffed and crossed her arms again.

'Uncle Nello is much better!'

She was now chased by rabid dogs while she ran towards her limousine shrieking all the way. Reborn tilted his fedora and went back on torturing Tsuna who claimed to be robbed of freedom of speech which got him whacked once again. The spartan, hell-bent tutor went on his merry way on training Sawada Tsunayoshi to become a great Vongola don in the future. Anyway, the teen idol is now flooded by fans and paparazzi outside her agency.

'How the hell am I going to go home?!'

'u-uh...'

'Can somebody get the bulldozer? We 'gon bulldoze these 'lil shits!'

'_SHIT_' is the only thing they can think of while they hold back the teen idol who is currently rampaging around the agency causing a big fiasco here and there. Of course the fans couldn't see them. What would they say if their idol is...very ill-tempered who always look for trouble. Quite handful but tolerable. She's just desperate to sleep right now so she's in the _**ogre**_ mode. Or course everything was solved by ten gallons of ice cream and a hidden short cut to her condo unit. I mean, ice cream solves everything right? Cuz if I'm fucking wrong, I'm going to do some shit right now and I swear to God you won't like it. Anyways, when she got home, she slept like there is no tomorrow. Meanwhile, in the Sawada residence, it's the time of the week where Tsuna's band of clowns gather at his house for a sleepover. I know too feminine but we shouldn't question a future mafia don and a humble, kind, and loving writer like me so the three namely Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto talked about anything and everything until Yamamoto's eyes fell on the black and maroon envelope lying on Tsuna's bed.

'Tsuna,what's that envelope?'

'Ah, that envelope is from a weird man. That will be out ticket to Miku's concert for tomorrow.'

'That might be a trap 10th!'

'a-ah, Gokudera-kun, the envelope seems safe.'

Gokudera shrugged and went on his own business while barking at the baseball player for touching Tsuna so casually. You know, being the total dumb bitches they are, derping from time-to-time not knowing the future don's tutor and his niece's plans on anything and everything that's going to happen every day of their lives probably until the day they die of natural causes...if ever they survived the niece of the hell bent, spartan tutor. She's quite a handful, I'm telling you.


	5. Chapter 5

What up. This is the day our lovely heroine will hold the concert in Namimori. I'm sorry if the two or three previous chapters are all like me. A hot mess. Nah just kidding I'm not a hot mess but srsly the previous chapters are.

Please please PLEASE ask me shit about the story. also, I may give a free story telling time if you still don't understand the transition. I know I suck no need to rub it on my pimple-infested face. Cuz God damn, I'm not an airhead like Kyoko or as clueless as Yamamoto. It's my obligation to clarify some fucked up shit here and it's **YOUR **job to ask me to clarify the fucked up shit here. Also, I've added a trait to my lovely heroine but of course, I wouldn't want her to be a mary-sue so she have a weakness too but it will take time for me to think of one cuz she gotta be cute and all.

PEACE OUT!

* * *

After much argument, Today is the concert day and, of course Namimori is buzzing all about it. Of course Hibari Kyoya(who was invited by Reborn in exchange of battling against his 'niece' either before or after the concert) is present. Why would he not? There are plenty of herbivores to bite 'til they die so why pass up the opportunity? Of course, being the scheming girl she is, Anastasia a.k.a. Ibari Miku held the concert in Namimori Park. Who can resist her when there's a knife against your throat while she's being cute in front? Obviously no one. Anyways, Sawada's band of clowns sat in front...well, they were standing so that sentence before the three dots is invalid. Anyways, as the teen idol did her magic in front while of course, giving signals to his uncle who tilted his fedora in return.

'Dame-Tsuna, we will meet and important ally at the backstage later.'

'e-eh? The important ally is part of this production?'

If he only knew that the ally they are talking about is currently singing in front. Of course, Hibari is biting to death unsuspecting victims who are...surprise, surprise! Noisy and crowding around. Actually, the ones that he beats up are the couples that goes under the fucking tree he is currently in and making annoying noises *ahem*making out*ahem*. Anyways, after the concert, Sawada's little band of clowns went to the idol's tent which is heavily guarded mind you.

'what's your business.'

The macho bodyguard asked the awkward duck Tsuna who 'hiiee'-ed in reply. Reborn greeted them his usual greeting of 'Ciaossu' and that simple greeting is their key to success. They were led in where the idol is buried under piles of gifts from the fans.

'A-Ah..hello! U-uhm, a little...help...please?'

She awkwardly smile which of course earned a whack on the head from Reborn.

'Ouch! I wasn't even doing anything!'

'That's for being dumb enough to be buried under that pile, idiot.'

'Hey! I was stacking the gifts when the weird girly scream startled me. It was a perfect castle...'

The idol's peril was ignored by the band of clowns in front of her. When the dashing knight who thinks about baseball all the fucking time helped her up, she dusted her casual t-shirt and shorts for dust and stood up.

'So, what brought you guys here?'

'Haru wants an autograph!'

'ah, an autograph please'

'Reborn told us to go here...'

The two girls who are namely, Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko asked for the autograph while the Sawada kid is the one who got hit by a Leon-hammer.

'Ah! Sure!'

The two girls smile widely as the idol scrawled her name neatly at the back of the paper. They all talked for a while and noticing their awkward duck air, she chuckled and smiled brightly that can rival Kyoko's smile.

'Don't feel awkward! I'm just a regular person just like you! No reason to feel awkward!'

She smiled and looked at the wall clock. It's already 11 and it's too late for these clowns to wander around.

'it's already 11?! time sure passed by no? I will accompany you guys.'

She smiled and walked with them outside. Reborn whispered something about inviting in the idol which Tsuna 'hiie'-ed at but complied nonetheless. Once they were in front of the Sawada household, Reborn invited in the idol and once she entered the house, Nana saw her and gushed about how cute she is and how lucky Tsuna is who made friends with her easily. They all went to Tsuna' room and sat there.

'Reborn, you didn't tell me that Tsuna's room is...quite a mess...'

'What did you expect? A clean room? He's not called 'No-Good Tsuna for nothing.'

'You can warned me beforehand. I thought you love your niece?!'

'NIECE?!'

The Sawada child and the right-hand man shouted while the baseball idiot was just laughing like the idiotic man he is.

'Yes. She's my niece and she's here to help me tutor you.'

'Sup! My real name is Anastasia Elizabeth! I don't have a surname so that's my complete name!'

The said girl smiled sweetly at the three who got either shocked face or was just laughing it off. God damn Yamamoto. How clueless can you get? You know what, I don't want to know. Anyways Gokudera suddenly stood up and pointed at the girl not to mention quite rudely before shouting.

'You're that girl who kicked me?!'

'Ah! You're the arrogant boy? You've grown quite well, Idiotic pianist!'

'Shut up spoiled brat!'

There were sparks that physically lighted up between the two who was glaring at each other. Luckily, Bianchi went to give them some snacks and Gokudera fell.

'I won!'

'Anastasia?'

'Ah! Bianchi! How are 'ye doing?'

The two girls chatted animatedly while Gokudera is laid on Tsuna's bed. Of course nobody's going to eat Bianchi's creations so the two boys were surprised when Anastasia grabbed one of the cupcakes and took a bite. They waited but nothing happened.

'HIIEE?! What was that?!'

'We trained Anastasia to be able to eat poison and not die.'

'S-she's...like...a...s-super...h-human...ACK!'

'G-Gokudera-kun!'

Gokudera stirred and but he's still in pain. They looked at Anastasia and saw her eating another cupcake. Reborn tilted his fedora and proceeded to explain his niece's special ability.

'She's the most feared assassin that is allied with the Vongola. Even if you pushed her in a pool full of poisonous chemicals with radiation, she will come out alive. She's immune to poison and other chemicals physically. It developed when she spent her time inside laboratories with dangerous chemicals(*cough*VERDE*cough*) and when she met Bianchi. She can touch dangerous chemicals with bare hands too but she's allergic to flowers and she's claustrophobic.'

That made the future don shiver. She's THAT tough?! God damn! What did she do when she was little? swim in a pull of radiation and chemicals? Eat Bianchi's food? That's fucked up! No, that's not fucked up. That's super mega ultra fucked up! How fucked up? **HELLA** and that's saying something. Anyways, Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mom, offered Anastasia to sleep there for the night.

'A-ah? But..I don't want to be a bother ma'am.'

'You won't be, and please call me mama!'

'ah..alright, Mama.'

The girl smiled at the mother in front of her. Obviously, that's the true motherly love. But nothing can compare to her real mother who is super bad ass and sassy like, God damn, you fucked her child up? Better sleep with your eyes open cuz she's going to murder you in your sleep, Jeff the Killer and other creepypastas will be nothing compared to her. She's that cool. Georgina also admitted that Anastasia's mom is _so _cool. She can practically see the bad ass shades that every bad ass character wears. Anyways, she was ushered towards Bianchi's room to sleep there. Well, Bianchi got the bed and she have the futon. She's okay with it anyway. It's not like she's going to argue with her uncle's lover anyways. The very next day, she waved goodbye to the Sawada household that have a future don, a very motherly mother, a hell-bent, spartan tutor,a little bomber, a poison scorpion, a baseball idiot, a cow, and a cute little time bomb girl that she met in China. She walked out and opened a portal that looks like a door to somewhere magical.

'Gotta go now. I'll be back...but it's a surprise! See ya soon!'

She smile and waved and as the door to Wonderland closed, she opened another door that leads to her condo unit. She stepped into her condo and plopped down her bed. She rolled around for a bit but stopped after a while.

'Time to end this joke.'

She mumbled as she wrote a letter to her manager and to her company. Yes, she's ending her career as an idol. She got a fairly large amount of money anyways so it will be totally worth it. Once she faxed it to the company and to her manager she sat down and started eating her cheese burger and fries. Well, she didn't eat. She stuffed her face with it. She looked like a hungry hamster that have five sunflower seeds inside it's mouth. Well, of course she have her iced tea ready if ever she chocked on it. She received a phone call from the company she worked in. By this time she finished her food and was now drinking her iced tea.

'I'm not letting you out the contract.'

'Oh? Let's just see.'

She ended the phone call and in came another phone call. It's her manager.

'What'up Manager?'

'Are you crazy?! The company won't allow you to do that! They are getting tons and tons of money from you! They might resolve to kidnapping your friends! Don't do that!'

'Pfft. Don't make me laugh manager. Anyways gotta go. Tata!'

She ended the phone call and went to the company that made her a star. She kicked down the door and walked in. She of course brought her body guards and told them to do a lock down of the office. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out.

'Now, let's talk about it AGAIN.'

'You think you can scare me? You're just a teenager!'

'Oh?'

She then held a knife against the neck of the company's head and smiled sweetly. She worked wonders with her sweet voice and her sweet smile. Of course, she forced him sign the paper and then left him with a broken mind that isn't fixable forever. She smiled at her progress and patted the head of the man who is now insane and perfect for the mad house.

'Kindly shove his fat ass somewhere nobody will notice and end his pitiful journey there. Kindly ferry him in the depths of hell.'

Well, looks like our little ex-idol here is a relative of Hell Girl? Cuz god damn she fits perfectly for the role.


End file.
